Toothbrushes are ubiquitous. Conventionally, toothbrushes are used in conjunction with a dentifrice, such as a toothpaste, a gel, a powder, a fluid, or other composition. The dentifrice is generally provided separately from the toothbrush, such as in a tube or other container and the user applies the dentifrice to the toothbrush prior to using. Dentifrices are known to provide a number of oral health benefits, including freshening breath, enhancing tooth whitening, killing bacteria, and more. However, it would be desirable to provide a toothbrush that provides similar benefits from a dentifrice solution that does not need to be applied to the toothbrush at each use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a toothbrush that provides oral health benefits via a dentifrice or other oral care solution that does not need to be applied to the toothbrush.
For example, there is a need in the art for a toothbrush that contains and automatically delivers a dentifrice or other oral care solution while a user brushes her teeth. More generally, there is a need for a brush that contains and automatically delivers a fluid, solution, or other composition during use.